Just a job
by AshleyUchiha121
Summary: He was just a job at first, but what happens when Ino falls for her mission?
1. Chapter 1

**Ino:** Ashori-chan ownes nothing. .Not me, not Sasuke-kun, nothing. .

**Sasuke:** Because if she did Ino and myself would be together, and that's how it would stay. .

**Ashori :** This is the thrid time I've reposted this story, this time all the mistakes should be fixed.

I want to thank Gibson22sg from Gaia for editing the story for me.

**X-X-X-X**

Hello, my name is Uchiha Ino and I'm going to tell you a story about my life and how I got the last name Uchiha. . You see, it was five years from this very day that my husband, Uchiha Sasuke, came back to the village.

I was sitting outside of my house when a nin ran up to me and told me that I was needed at the interrogations office; something very important came up. I got up and ran towards the interrogations office without telling my friends goodbye. When I got there I knew it was something big, and something was telling me to hurry and run from the room, that if I didn't I would regret it. I didn't let that get to me and I sucked in a deep breath of air before pushing the doors on the interrogations office open and looking around. The air that I just sucked in felt as if it had been knocked out of me as soon as I saw him.

There I saw a handsome man with raven hair, and bags under his eyes. He was still handsome even with the bags under his eyes but there was something about him. Looking down at the paper my partner Neji gave me, I sighed and faked a smile so that I could hurry and get this over with. I opened my mouth to speak but no words came out so I quickly shut my mouth and closed my eyes. I had never frozen up like that before, and I wasn't sure why I was doing it now but I was. Soon after I took another deep breath and then opened my eyes. This time I tested my voice before I made a fool of myself. "Nnn, hello. ." I said looking down at the manila folder I had in my hands. "Sasuke-san." Sasuke looked up at me with onyx eyes and glared, or what I was guessing was a glare. I moved some hair from my face and gave the best smile I could, but it was only a week smile because I felt as if I was melting under his gaze. Then I gasped when I heard a door open. Thankfully it was Neji. I would have been so embarrassed if it was someone else and they saw me acting foolish.

"Ino . . ." I heard him say. Then I turned slightly and looked at him."Yes?" I asked, tilting my head to the side slightly. I wondered why he had come in to disturb my job even if I was making a fool of myself. It had better be important or I was going to have a 'chat' with him later. Neji sighed and shook his head. "Your friend is here, you know . . . Ms. Haruno?" When I heard him say my best friend's name I nodded. I had forgotten that we were supposed to be hanging out today, but now that I was in charge of watching this man I didn't think I could. At least until he spoke. "Hn, so we're going out tonight, neh?" I looked at him and smiled weakly. "Yes, I'm sorry Mr. Uchiha. . .Since I'm in charge you have to come. ." I said clearing my throat. Sasuke smirked and stood up. "Hn. . . Whatever then, let the fan girls attack." I sighed and put a hand on my hip. "Sasuke-san. . Don't be like that. ." I said closing my eyes. "I'm not allowed to let the fan girls attack so I'll help you out." I said with a small giggle, he didn't seem to falter when I giggled. I guess he isn't into girls or something. Well, I must not dwell on the subject, it's not like I'm anything more than a babysitter for him. I can tell that the Uchiha doesn't like to talk much. Just by looking at him I got the picture. So I guessed I would be the one talking the most during our encounters, and I was right.

Sasuke and I went back to my place and avoided Sakura the best we could, because we weren't ready. When we got to my place I quickly got ready, and after that I followed Sasuke back to his place so he could get cleaned up. We met my friend Sakura at the club and I smiled at her. She seemed to be more interested in Sasuke than she was in seeing me. ". .Hi Ino. . U-Um. . Who's you're friend. .?" I let out a small sigh and closed my eyes. For some reason I felt hurt that my friend liked this man. . Here I was on a mission and falling in love with the person I'm supposed to watch, Uchiha Sasuke. It took most of what I had not to just punch my friend for saying that. I was mad but I wasn't about to let that stop me from having fun tonight. "His name is Uchiha Sasuke. ." I finally said after battling in my mind what I should do. I had my hands clenched as I stared at my friend, forcing a fake smile to come to my face. I looked towards Sasuke and he didn't look too amused with my pink haired friend. Maybe he didn't like her. .And maybe, like I said before, he was gay. Which would mean I either still had a chance. .or not. "Hn, Yes. That's my name." Sasuke said in a cold tone. It was even colder than when he talked to me. Sakura gasped and looked at him. "A-Ano. . Nice to meet you, Sasuke-kun. ." I boiled inside when she called him Sasuke-kun and I couldn't hold it in anymore. "Sasuke-kun? COME ON! You haven't even known him for more than three seconds and you're already trying to be a. .a. slut" I yelled, sounding pissed off. Sakura just stared at me and I sighed. I then grabbed Sasuke's hand and pulled him away from my friend. I could tell he was smirking at me the whole while.

We didn't talk for long but when he finally did, I wish he hadn't. "So. .You fell for my charms. . Why don't we head to my place and we can get to know each other better. .?" I blushed and nodded. I wasn't going to do anything with him though. I just wanted to get to know him and nothing more. When we got to his home I made some tea. Then we sat down on the couch and started to talk.

The topics were nothing big. Things like 'who were your parents' and 'why did you do the things you do?' 'How did one another fall for each other's charm'. By the end of the night we were closer than we ever thought we could didn't take long for us to realize that we were soul mates.

**X-X-X-X **


	2. Chapter 2

I know I never got to writing the second chapter in a long time. .But I have a good reason. .I've been busy studying for my tests. .

I'm going to write now because I'm taking a break from said tests.

Warning: I do have to apologize to the Major SasuIno fans, but for a little bit they break up; however they do get back together.

Now. . .I need to rant a little bit. .Some men are total perverts, I had two sitting in front of me and they're talking about. . .Well we're not going to get into that. . ..

Who cares if the girl behind them is hot? . . .Wait. .I'm behind them. .Ew.

The only savior I had was my manga and pocky while I was there. .

Warning; There might be a little bit of. .Well, you'll find out. O ':

Enjoy. .

X-X-X-X

I was siting in my room listening to music when I heard a knock on my window, I knew it couldn't be Sasuke because he was on a mission and he said that he wouldn't be back for a few more days.( Of course, like most girlfriends I had my doubts that he was really on a mission, however I would never voice such things.) I got up and walked over to the window slowly opening it, when I saw who it was I couldn;t help but let a small smile come to my face, standing there was none other than Uchiha Sasuke, my Uchiha Sasuke for that matter.

After staring at him for what seemed like only a few seconds I stepped away from the window, he didn't seem to mind that I didn't move away from the window, that was my first clue that something was up, when he climbed in the window I started to smell Cherry blossoms----Just like Sakura. . .I gasped slightly and bit my lip, I didn't want to cry with him there, then he would pity me. . . .I didn't want that."You bastard! Y-Y-You fucking cheated!?"I yelled, pushing him back against the window a hurt look crossed his face and reached out to touch my face, but I smacked his hand away."Don't touch me, get the fuck out!"I yelled again pointing towards the door, Sasuke looked really upset but left when I yelled.

Two months later.

It has been two months since I broke it off with Sasuke. .I miss him so much, however I shouldn't dwell on the subject, because he's with that whore. I let out a sigh and shook myself out of my thoughts and stood up from the chair I was in, I then walked over to the window. I frowned when I saw someone was standing at my door, can you guess who it is? Well if you guessed 'Uchiha Sasuke' or 'that bastard' then you are correct.

I went over to the door and opened it, he looked like he had just seen a ghost, I don't know nor do I care."What do you want?"I hissed. Sasuke walked right up to me and looked down at me."I want you back, Ino."Sasuke said but didn't wait for Ino to respond."My life isn't the same with out you. .Please, give me one more chance?"Sasuke was pretty much begging me now, but he let me speak."Who's to say you won't do it again?"I asked, folding my arms. He frowned and shook his head."Because you are my life. .I don't. . No can't live with out you, you haunt my dreams. ."Sasuke said staring, I could feel my defense against him weakening, I felt as ashamed I had spend the last two months building up a resistance against him and here was making me forget all about the resistance.

After a long hesitation I let a small smile come to my face."Well, I do want you to live. .So yes, I'll take you back."I said looking up into his eyesm but then he did something I wasn't expecting, he got down on one knee and pulled out a small black box before I could say anything he started to speak."Ino, will you make me the happiest man alive and become Mrs. Uchiha Ino?" So the world knows that we belong to each other and no one else."I smiled and then nodded."I will~!"As I said that my smile turned into a grin, at that moment Sasuke couldn't have looked happier. I was still smiling when he put the ring on my finger, I couldn't wait for our new beginning together. After a few moments I bent down and hugged him, but then I felt something I've never felt before and I'm pretty sure it was lust.

After not moving for awhile I started to kiss him, he then picked me up and started to carry me to the bedroom, not once breaking the kiss. When he laid me down I deepened the kiss then brought my hands up to his hair and then he moved down a little and left butterfly kisses on my neck, but once in awhile he would bite down leaving small black and blue bruises.

Another time skip.

It was late in the afternoon when I woke up, when I looked over at him I smiled. He was still sleeping and now he looked almost peaceful. I decided to let him sleep so I picked up our discard clothes before finding myself a nice outfit to out on. I settled for a black dress that showed just the right amount of cleavage and some black tights underneath and then threw my hair up in a poney tail and walked out of my house.

People seem to realize there was one of my smiles that hadn't been on my face since Sasuke had cheated, but now that he's mine again I was happy, after I found a group of my friends, the group included TenTen, Hinata, and Temari. So I went over and gave them the good news."I'm happy for you!"Tenten cried, Hinata gave me a smile."T-That's g-great. .Ino-chan!"Hinata cheered out. Temari gave me a pat on the back and then I said I had to leave so we said our goodbyes.

Soon after I left I ran into Sakura, my ex-best friend. Her eyes were all red and puffy, along with her nose that I was guessing that must be sore. I couldn't bring myself to feel sorry for Sakura, she got what she deserved. I stopped and told Sakura the news and then walked away from the crying girl.

When I got back to my house I was surprised to see Sasuke was sitting on my steps with an upset look on his face.

X-X-X-X-X

Yeah, I wanted to leave your hangin' there. .

I'm not writing anymore until I get at least two reviews.

Well, I'll see you~

- AshleyUchiha


	3. Chapter 3

... I just haven't had time to write in awhile, internet school is a lot harder than normal school, so I'm going to have to start trying to finish this story.

How many chapters should there be? I was thinking maybe one more, or this may be the last chapter.

Thanks, you guys are awesome. 3

Warning: Some serious Sakura bashing, don't like it, don't read.

I quickly typed this up so you may hate me for the sucky chapter. 

**X-X-X-X**

When I got back to my house I was surprised to see Sasuke sitting on my steps with an upset look on his face.

**X-X-X-X**

I went over and sat down beside him, patting his back gently. "What's wrong?" I asked as I started to rub comforting circles on his back, he didn't seem to calm any and I frowned. He soon pulled me in a tight hug. Then he closed his eyes." She . . . She's pregnant, Ino. . ."He said quietly. I gasped and pulled away slightly. "Are you sure? "I asked him, biting my bottom lip.

He pulled out an envelope and I frowned. I took it and frowned. I pulled out the papers, skimming over the papers I hissed. I threw them on the ground and pushed Sasuke away, that dirty whore deserved to die, she was messing with my life and no one and I mean NO ONE messes with Yamanaka Ino's life and gets away with it. Just then I stopped dead in my tracks, it wasn't her that happened to her. Sasuke should have known to wear a condom or pull out. Glaring slightly I turned and walked away, I needed to get away, things where just too . . . Weird anymore. I was sick of all the shit and needed to go on a vacation, so that's just what I did; I ran and ran until I was in Kiri. I tried to start a new life for the little amount of time I would live there.

~ Two year time skip ~

It has been two years since I had been in Konoha and I felt a pang of nervousness in my stomach as I walked towards the front gates, I had informed the new Hokage, Naruto that I was coming back and I was sure Naruto told the whole damned village I was coming back. Now, not much changed about me besides my hair was a little shorter and I never wore it in a ponytail anymore.

Upon walking into the village I looked around to see almost everyone there. Even Sakura was there, but I had no real need or want to talk with the pinkette. The sapphire-eyed girl walked towards the group, looking for one man – My old boyfriend, Sasuke. I found him standing next to Sakura and I believe my heart broke even more. Where they dating or married ? Oh I didn't want to think of that. Closing my eyes I faked a smile to my friends and walked off to my home, that I knew I still owned. Tonight would be a good night just to clean and listen to sad songs, and that is what I planned on doing. I'd as Sasuke next time I saw him.


	4. Announcement

I finely finished a chapter !

I hope you guys enjoy it.

Hopefully we can finish this story before the end of my school year.


End file.
